An alternative fuel gas vehicle that has recently come into the limelight requires a gas vessel for storing high pressure fuel gas. The gas vessel is mounted on a fastening frame to be fastened to a vehicle body. A gas vessel fastening frame includes a mounting band for restricting a motion of a tank and a frame for mounting the mounting band. A mounting method is divided into a belly mounting fastening a body part of the gas vessel and a neck mounting fastening a boss part of the gas vessel.
The mounting band is made of a thin, flexible metal material, and the fastening frame is also manufactured by performing plastic working on members of metal materials having high rigidity and then coupling these members by bolt assembling or welding. The form and size of the fastening frame have been variously applied according to specifications of the vessel and a coupling scheme with the vehicle. However, the fastening frame made of the metal materials is cheap and easily processed, but is heavy, and therefore, is not suitable for vehicles requiring weight reduction like eco-friendly vehicles. Therefore, a fastening frame made of a composite material may be an alternative plan, but may be expensive over metal and may have reduced moldability.
The present, disclosure proposes an optimal shape of the fastening frame for the gas vessel using properties of a fiber reinforcing composite material, thereby proposing a structure that may realize low price while achieving integration and weight reduction of the fastening frame.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.